Papeleo
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Drabbles. De cómo el papeleo mortifica pero une al pequeño capitán Hitsugaya y la holgazana de Matsumoto. Y si te quedas, harás papeleo. Sí, señor. Tú odias el papeleo. Sí,señor. ¿Te vas a quedar? Sí, señor. Deja de decir"Sí, señor"¿Esto es una broma? Matsumoto sonrió. Creo que mi taichou se sentiría solo sin mí.
1. Chapter 1

_**Papeleo**_

Serie de drabbles acerca de cómo el papeleo, realmente puede influir en las relaciones. (Ya sé, la tesis es tonta)

Mi primer Hitsugaya x Matsumoto. Sé que igual no es raro, pero para mí sí. En un principio detestaba la pareja (Y aún odio que le emplasten

demasiado interés romántico)

Pero bueno... intentando escribir en IC

**_Disclaimer: Sólo la historia es mía, Bleach no me pertenece._**

* * *

-¡Hay demasiado papeleo!

-No, es lo normal.

-¡Ya sé! Podemos salir y…

-No.

-¡Pero...!

-Dije que no.

-¡Oh, alguien sálveme!

-Deja de hacer berrinches y haz tu trabajo – pidió Hitsugaya mirando por encima de la mesa hasta topar con la enfurruñada teniente.

-¡No soy berrinchuda! – Se quejó ella, - ¡Soy sensible!

-En tu caso viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo – indicó bebiendo tranquilamente un sorbo de té y depositando suavemente la taza en el escritorio.

Matsumoto frunció la boca, al contemplar la pila de papeles que la esperaban para ser rellenados.

-¿En serio quiere esto para mi futuro? ¿Para su querida teniente?

-Hablas como si te estuviera criando – respondió Hitsugaya con aspereza.

-Taichou…

-No te va a pasar nada por trabajar.

-¡Trabajar es antinatural!

-No seas ridícula, Matsumoto – bebió otro sorbo y descansó la barbilla sobre sus manos –Nadie ha muerto por hacer papeleo.

-Hasta ahora – musitó ella mirando con desprecio a su respectiva pila de papeles (aún sin tocar) – No me gustaría ser la primera víctima.

-Estás usando esta discusión como excusa para evitar el trabajo – acusó Hitsugaya levantando la voz por primera vez – Sólo termina tu parte y podrás irte.

-Es mejor que le deje esto a personas buenas como usted, taichou, – sugirió Matsumoto, enderezándose repentinamente desde su posición espachurrada.

Toshiro, anticipando una repentina fuga, se terminó el té que descansaba en su escritorio. Estaba frío ya. Lo miró como si tuviera la culpa de la pereza de su subordinada.

-Matsumoto – aventuró cuidadosamente, una vez que terminó su percance imaginario con el té – No seas dramática. En todas las divisiones se hace esto.

-Hoy está especialmente rudo, taichou – declaró sonriendo con desfachatez al recordar que había sido llamada ridícula, dramática y berrinchuda- ¡Iré a tomarme un descanso!

-¡Espera, Matsumoto!

Pero ella ya había ganado la puerta y se había escapado.

Hitsugaya se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde se había fugado, con los nervios tirantes. La próxima vez, tendría un resultado diferente. Ya se encargaría él de que no se fugara.

* * *

Matsumoto: 1 Hitsugaya: 0

* * *

En el siguiente drabble, ya veremos si pasa como lo anticipa Hitsugaya! Ya lo tengo listo, probablemente lo subiré entre semana. Tengan un lindo fin:)


	2. Con permiso,

2DA Historia de "Papeleo"

Disfruten!

* * *

-¿Taichou? - preguntó la nunca oportuna voz de Matsumoto.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que salir, o tendré pesadillas con estos papeles. ¿Le gustaría? Enormes… y blancos, exterminadores, como hollows.

Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza sin siquiera verla, como si apenas le estuviera poniendo atención.

-Es la peor excusa que me has dicho.

-¡No es una excusa! ¡Siento que realmente, va a pasar!

-Hmmm.

-¡¿Me está ignorado?!

-No.

-¿Qué dice entonces? –preguntó Matsumoto ansiosamente. La tensión podía cortarse, después de todo, se estaba arriesgando a un aumento de trabajo por una salida a beber con Hisagi. Hitsugaya, por su parte, había parado de mirar papeles y ahora miraba por la ventana con una ligera mueca de irresolución.

-Ve – suspiró Hitsugaya, recuperando los papeles de su escritorio y volviendo a leerlos.

-¿Voy?

-Ya dije que sí.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Habla en serio? – se incorporó tan rápidamente que su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba a abajo – literalmente. (Afortunadamente, Hitsugaya no estaba mirando)

-Si me haces volver a decirlo, me arrepentiré. Puedes ir.

Matsumoto notó algo en el tono frío de la voz del capitán que desconocía hasta entonces. ¡No había opuesto resistencia-normalmente tenía que rogarle cientos de veces y lo que conseguía era salir sólo un poco, poquitín antes- algo estaba pasando por ahí! La aturdió por un momento, -es que no podía ser, ¡no!- un segundo después se recuperó, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

-Si estás tan impaciente por irte, hazlo – autorizó Toshiro con calma – Pero ya sabes – advirtió con un tono extrañamente gélido (sólo consiguió hacerlo verlo divertido)– El papeleo siempre te estará esperando.

-Es pequeño y malvado, capitán.

Hitsugaya continuó sonriendo.

-Como una habichuela.

Hitsugaya y su sonrisa sufrieron un tic.

-Vete ya, Matsumoto – dijo a regañadientes, girando bruscamente su asiento para servirse un poco más de té. No podía mantener ni un segundo más la sonrisa.

Matsumoto reemplazó sus pensamientos de sospecha por alivio(Si la dejaba ir, posiblemente era un imitador)

-¿No me quiere aquí, taichou? – preguntó con curiosidad real.

Hitsugaya echó una mirada fugaz por encima del hombro que flexionaba para llenar el vaso.

-¿Quieres que responda eso, Matsumoto?

Y ella, que ya había ganado la salida, después de eliminar sus sospechas, retrocedió hacia el escritorio de su superior, usando el tono más conspiratorio del repertorio, pensando que realmente, se estaba perdiendo de algo que quería saber (Tal vez el capitán esperaba encontrarse con Hinamori o algo por el estilo).

-Dije que puedes salir – le recordó con impaciencia. Sus nudillos se crisparon.

Matsumoto debería estar dando brincos por ahí; pero le ganó la curiosidad.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí – anunció. –Por si las dudas.

-Si te quedas, harás papeleo.

-Sí, señor.

-Tú odias el papeleo.

-Sí, señor.

-¿En serio te vas a quedar?

-Sí, señor.

-Deja de decir "Sí, señor" ¿Esto es una broma?

-No, señor.

Hitsugaya parpadeó incrédulo, Matsumoto aún sonreía.

-Creo que…- dijo ella mientras se arrellanaba en el sillón con un puño de papeles – Mi taichou se sentiría solito si no lo acompañara.

-Esto es una broma – se declaró Hitsugaya a sí mismo, mirando los próximos papeles a firmar. La sonrisa que le ofrecía Matsumoto no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Matsumoto pareció increíblemente decepcionada, cuando al terminar el papeleo, Hinamori no apareció.

Pero de alguna forma, se alegró de comprobar que su capitán no era un adicto al trabajo- como todos piensan- cuando el capitán la acompañó al mundo humano, en su día libre. Pero esa es otra historia.

Que contaré después.

* * *

Ahora, dejen un review. O les doblaré el trabajo.

con amor hinata08byakugan


	3. Inocente capitán

3ER Drabble de la serie papeleo. Enjoy!

* * *

- Capitán… - Matsumoto aspiró ruidosamente, como llevaba haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Hmmm?

-Hace calor.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo sé? – resopló con aspereza, -aunque también sudando ligeramente. Se limitó a pasar el delgado pincel sobre las hojas con extremo cuidado.

-Capitán… y…estoy sudando…

- Qué mal – soltó Hitsugaya - ¿Y por qué me lo dices? ¿ No tienes sentido de la intimidad, verdad?

-Qué denso, capitán – regaño Matsumoto aplastándose contra su escritorio. Hitsugaya apartó la vista en automático cuando los enormes atributos de Matsumoto asomaron por la esquina.

-¡Tomemos un descanso! ¡No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones!

-No. Y quita _eso_ de ahí.

-Capitán…

- No es como si trabajaras mucho, en realidad. Y no, otra vez.

-¡Pero si no sabe lo que voy a decir!

- Imagino qué es.

Matsumoto enmudeció por unos segundos. Cuando él iba a terminar con un fino trazo, ella gritó:

-Capitaaaaaaaán…

El pobre de Hitsugaya apretó tanto el pincel del susto, que salió hecho un disparo hasta el techo. Cuando cayó, se le resbaló el pincel; fallando miserablemente al atraparlo y aterrizando frente a su teniente, contenta por la paranoica reacción de su capitán. Arruinó la última parte, de la última hoja, del último paquete, del último encargo. Y sin notarlo.

-¡Habla como alguien normal! – regañó él.

- ¿Y si trabajamos…afuera? – sugirió sin prestar atención a la ira de Hitsugaya - ¡Apuesto que todos están haciéndolo!

-Afuera hace más calor. ¿Qué te hace pensar que todos los capitanes serían tan irresponsables?

Ella bufó. -¡Pero no es justo! ¡Al menos déjeme salir! ¡Usted está rodeado de hielo! ¡Aquí! ¡Déme un poco! - Y manoteó histérica.

-No.

-Eeermm. ¿Capitán Hitsugaya? ¿I-interrumpimos?

-No, adelante.

Matsumoto medio se incorporó, interesada. Hisagi tuvo que contener una hemorragia nasal que lo acometió violentamente. ¡Matsumoto y sus enormes y despampanantes atributos, estaban libremente trepados en el escritorio! ¡Era lo más seductor que había visto, ¿Cómo podía el capitán resistir? Ah, claro, era un niño!

-Hisagi…

-E-errr…- carraspeó para ocultar sus celos y otra cosa también - ehh.. estábamos preguntándonos si…

-¡Dilo ya, Hisagi! ¡No hagas que el capitán pierda su tiempo! – recibió un doloroso codazo de su compañerp.

-¿Podría… darnos un poco de hielo? Para enfriar las cosas…

Matsumoto alzó una ceja, Hitsugaya ni entendió.

-¿Crees que soy una nevera o algo así? – se cruzó de brazos, serio.

-¿Qué es una nevera? – preguntó el acompañante de Hisagi.

-Es un aparato que…

-¡No importa! – interrumpió Hitsugaya a su teniente – ¡Si tener calor no los deja trabajar, entonces tomen y váyanse, pero ya!

Partió un poco del cúmulo que tenía a su lado con un golpe que haría que Tatsuki lo envidiara, y despachó a los shinigamis con un:

-¡Fuera, fuera!

-¡El calor lo pone de maaaaalas! - salmodió a modo de explicación Matsumoto, cuando los shinigamis casi desaparecieron.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – Hitsugaya, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, como sólo podían coloréarsele a un niño apenado, se giró para ocultarlo.

-Oh, se ve súper, súper lindo. A ver esa carita…¡Déjeme ver! – Matsumoto se estiró por encima del escritorio para alcanzarlo.

-¡Que no, Matsumoto! ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! ¡Quí-ta-te!

Matsumoto se detuvo, aparentemente impresionada. Hitsugaya no sólo evitaba mostrar su sonrojo, ¡No quería fijarse en su parte!

Para asegurarse, giró la cabeza de su capitán – es decir, lo intentó, pero él no se dejó – y pensó, que ...

-¿Hay algo en mi uniforme?

-¿¡Y yo que sé!? ¡Suelta, o te congelaré entera! – Y manoteó para soltarse, obviamente, sin intenciones de hacerle daño real.

Matsumoto sonrió enternecida.

-Ya lo suponía, capitán. Realmente, me hace feliz ser su subordinada. Es todo un hom.. ejemplo.

Y Hitsugaya se volvió con la cara igualmente roja. No por nada era un niño prodigio. ¡Claro que entendía la situación, pero él era pésimo en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con emociones y ser abierto ante ellas!

-Sólo haz tu trabajo y podrás compensármelo. Anda, ya.

Ella sonrió.

-Heh… Si me da hielo.

-¡N-O!

-Podemos negociarlo...

Hisugaya suspiró. Sí que era un inocente. De Matsumoto no te libras tan fácil.

* * *

**Reviews Yeah!**


End file.
